


Dungeons And Dragons: The End Of Days

by MoonWillow333



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, End of Days, End of the World, Gen, No idea where this is going, RP, Rating Might Change, i can't tag, i'll work on tags as I go, roleplay in story format, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWillow333/pseuds/MoonWillow333
Summary: You’re in a small farm town. It’s quiet and not much happens here. This is where your journey begins… 
Thayne arrives in a small farm town, hoping to find some hidden treasure. With his companion Lucian and his fiery Pixie friend, the silver elf is hoping they can get anything of value and leave. Unfortunately for them, they find themselves caught in an ancient prophecy, predicting the end of the world. With no way to revert what has been done, the elf and pixie team up with new friends to destroy this evil. Can they succeed? (Taken from the point of view of Thayne as the journey goes on.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thayne (Th-ay-n)  
> Silver Elf/Silver Dragon.  
> Red eyes  
> White hair  
> Rogue  
> 5'6
> 
> Aslien (As-Len)  
> Pixie  
> Maroon Hair  
> Purple Eyes  
> Cleric  
> 2’ tall
> 
> Gimble (Grr-em-bull)  
> Half Brass Dragon/Githzerai  
> Yellow eyes  
> 6'6  
> Doesn't like people

** 1st Session **

 

 

           _You start in a small farm town. It has an antique shop (much like a pawn shop.), a smithery, an inn, a tavern, and a library. There are two gardens, one to the north and one to the south. The south exit of town is surrounded by forest, while the north seems to lead to a mysterious, fogged mountain._

           Thayne narrowed his eyes at the antique shop owner, blinking slowly. He was here for nothing more than to gather information, but it seemed this old farm town was empty of any type of treasures. He glanced at his pixie friend, hoping they could talk in his place. He never did like speaking to others, unless absolutely necessary.

           Aslien blinked, a bit confused before gasping and turning to the shop keeper. She began to ask questions about any sort of artifacts or treasures anywhere around town. Sadly, there was nothing that the shop keeper could provide. With no leads, the pair exited the building.

           “ What now?” Aslien asked, fluttering around Thayne. The silver elf hummed in thought, looking around the small town. He spotted a forest at the south entrance, nodding towards it.

           “ Let’s explore.” He replied as he started to walk out of town. Aslien made no argument as the two of them headed out.

***

           Travelling pretty deep into the forest, Thayne and Aslien came across nothing of value. They were about to head back when Thayne picked up on a noise.

           “ Do you hear that?” The elf asked, turning around and listening closely. Aslien paused to listen as well, hearing what sounded like… children’s laughter?

           “ What the heck?” Aslien muttered.

           “ I don’t know, let’s investigate.” Thayne replied, starting to follow the mysterious echoes of children’s laughter. Aslien flew close behind, not seeming as eager as Thayne was.

           The forest thinned out, leading to what seemed to be a wheat field. The golden plants were tall, standing about three feet above Thayne’s height. The two stood in silence, listening for a moment before concluding that the children’s laughter was coming from the field.

           “ Do we go in?” Aslien asked, looking at Thayne. He stood for a moment, pondering, before nodding and slowly going in. Aslien followed from above, her form fading until she became cloaked in invisibility. Following the laughter of children, the duo came across a small campfire with a large, black cauldron above it. No children, no tents, nothing but the campfire.

           “ Odd…” Thayne mused, turning his gaze to the sky. “ Sense anything?”

           “ No… maybe we should get closer!” Aslien replied, still invisible. Thayne looked at the cauldron, narrowing his eyes.

           “… I don’t trust it.” He muttered, stepping back. “ You can check it out, but I’m staying here.” Aslien giggled and Thayne heard the sound of Aslien’s wings beating off towards the fire. Thayne stayed where he was, waiting for the pixie to finish her investigation. The sooner they were out of there, the better.

           His gaze moved to the sky, seeing how the sun began to sink behind the horizon. It would be dark soon, so they would have to stay in the farm town for the night before leaving in the morning.

           “ There’s nothing there.” Aslien said, pulling Thayne out of his thoughts as he turned back to her.

           “ Nothing?” He repeated, brows furrowed.

           “ Nope. Just water.” She confirmed, turning visible once more. Thayne sighed and shook his head. Going back empty handed did not appeal to the rogue at all.

           “ Let’s go back to town and rest. We’ll leave in the morning.” He said, making his way out of the wheat field and back to the forest. They’d reach the town before nightfall as long as nothing else distracts them.  

***

           The two approach the small farm town, tired and a tad bit hungry. Thayne is ready to fall into a bed and sleep when he stiffens.

           There are two shady figures darting into the town. He can feel that they mean harm as he darts forward, trying to follow them. He comes to the town square to see something disappear into the north garden.

           “ Thayne!” Aslien growled as she caught up with him. “ What the hell was that about!?”

           “ Something’s here.” Thayne replied as he started towards the north garden, the pixie following quickly. The elf stopped as the entrance to the garden, listening intently. There was a distinct sound of scratching, as if an animal was digging for something. Thayne slowly made his way towards the noise, sneaking up behind whatever was in the garden besides him and Aslien.

           A few yards in front of them, there was what seemed to be an animal, digging as if it were looking for something. Thayne stiffened for a moment before reaching for his bow.

           “ Wait!” Aslien said. “ It’s undead, I’ll get it!” Thayne studied the creature and saw that it indeed was an undead, grabbing Aslien before she flew after the creature.

           “ Hang on, Aslien, we don’t know how strong it is.” Thayne spoke softly, careful not to startle the creature and give away their position. Aslien paused before nodding begrudgingly. It seemed the pixie really wanted to destroy the evil creature. The two stealthily left the garden, careful not to disturb the creature.

           Thayne made his way to the smithery, hoping for the blacksmith. Instead, he finds a dragon shaman and a brass dragon working away, making weapons and armor and such. The brass dragon looked at him, eyes hard and jaded.

           “ What do you want?” He asked, more like demanded. Thayne cleared his throat, not wanted to talk to the dragon. But it looked like he had no choice.

           “ There’s an undead in the garden.” He stated dully, staring at the dragon. He hesitated before nodding.

           “ I see.” The dragon muttered, sounding a tad irritated. “ Show me.” Thayne nodded and walked out of the smithery, leading the dragon to the garden.

***

           The trio made their way back to the garden to a scene they didn't quite expect.

           Holes.

           There were large holes everywhere, about eight feet in diameter and six feet deep. Yet, there was no sign of the creature.

           The brass dragon, whose name was Gimble, sighed through his nose. Thayne could tell he was irritable.

           “ This isn’t good.” The dragon growled lowly, voicing his irritation. “ You two saw an undead right here?”

           “ Yeah!” Aslien nodded. “ I was going to strike it, but Thayne thought it’d be a good idea to get some help first.”

           “ Good tactic.” Gimble huffed, turning around to the entrance of the garden. “ You two didn’t see anything else, did you?” The pair looked at each other, Thayne shrugging while Aslien looked as though she remembered something.

           “ Oh yes!” She chirped. “ There was this wheat field in the forest. We found it after we followed children’s laughter. There wasn’t anything there though, aside from a fire with a cauldron on it…”

           “ Hmm,” Gimble narrowed his yellow eyes in thought. “…take me to it.” The two nodded and started back towards the center of town.

           While passing by, Thayne noticed the fountain in the center looked… odd. As if out of place. There was no water running from it and it was unkept, as if forgotten it was there.

           He wondered why they kept such a piece unkept in the first place, but quickly brushed it aside and followed the pixie and dragon.

***

           Reaching the field rather quickly, Thayne opted to wait outside of the field this time. He didn’t trust anything in there. It felt off to him. Gimble had gone in moments earlier while Aslien decided to take to the sky with her invisibility, just in case the dragon needed help.

           The silence was a nice change to the elf, as he preferred to be alone anyways. He can’t quite recall how he became friends with a chatty pixie like Aslien, but he couldn’t complain. She had proved more than once that she could be trustworthy, and that wasn’t an easy thing for the rogue to feel. Trust.

           The silence was broken as Gimble appeared from the wheat, Thayne looking at him curiously.

           “ We have to get back to town.” Gimble commanded, heading back towards the little farm town while Thayne and Aslien followed closely. Whatever they saw in there, it wasn’t good. Thayne was glad he didn’t go in as well.

           They make it back to the village, Gimble shouting loudly to call the attention of all the villagers. The moon hung high in the night sky as sleepy citizens began to emerge from their homes, inquiring what was happening.

           The brass dragon explained the phenomena, much of the town folks becoming scared and confused, but Gimble calmed them by promising to teach them to fight, just in case. Thayne and Aslien decided to search about the garden to see if there were any clues of the mysterious guest.

           “ Thayne, look!” Aslien called and the silver elf made his way over to the fluttering pixie. He looked down one of the holes, seeing as it and a few others around it collapsed upon themselves, revealing small tunnels under the town.

           “ Odd…” He reveled. “ They’re too small for me to fit in.”

           “ That’s alright, I can fit!” Aslien smiled, striking a triumphant pose. With that, she flew down, crouching on her hands and knees and began crawling through. Thayne blinked before squinting at the hole.

           “ Anything?” He called.

           There was silence for a few moments before he faintly heard her voice.

           “ There’s a fork in the tunnels!” She called back and Thayne frowned. Of course there was.

           “ Come back!” He replied. “ I have some rope we can use!”

***

           Thayne waited and fed the rope for about a half an hour, hoping that everything on the pixie’s end was okay. So far there had been no sharp tugs whatsoever and he let out of soft breath of relief.

           But he spoke too soon.

           He heard the faint sound of children laughter, followed by sharp pulling on the rope. Instinct kicked in and Thayne began to try to pull the rope back to bring his friend to safety, but something was pulling back. Was Aslien caught?

           The pull left as soon as it came and Thayne began to hurriedly pull the rope back, only to widen his eyes as the other end of the rope was empty.

           Where was Aslien?

***

           Thayne nearly had an aneurysm when Aslien returned, telling him about a shack in the woods and a live sacrifice going on. Unfortunately, she couldn’t find any identifying marks, so it was a lost cause to go look for it.

           The two returned, only to see the inn destroyed. Quickly going over, they spotted Gimble and decided to ask what had happened.

           “ There was an attack,” Gimble growled. “ No one knows what happened, but the women of the village are dead.” Aslien gasped in shock, covering her mouth at the mound of bodies that littered the corner. Thayne grimaced, seeing how there was blood leaking from every orifice of the women.

           “ What… did this?” Aslien asked, more to herself than anyone in the room. Gimble shook his head and did not reply.

           “ Not important now.” He growled. “ Help the villagers clean up and bury the dead, it’s the least we can do at the moment.” Thayne and Aslien nodded as the brass dragon left the inn, leaving the two with a pile of bodies and a few grief-stricken townspeople.

           Thayne and Aslien did as they were told and helped bury the dead. As they came to prepare another burial, one of the bodies began to twitch.

           “ Thayne, you see that?” Aslien asked, flying over the body. The body began to spasm, shocking the pixie as she took out her mace and prepared to strike. Thayne was about to let the pixie continue when he heard whispering coming from the body. His instinct knew it was possession.

           “ Wait!” He hissed out as Aslien just barely halted her attack. The two leaned closer to hear the body’s whispering.

           “ …..a darker evil is coming…” It whispered before latching it’s hand onto Aslien’s ankle. This sparked Thayne to pull out a dagger and slash at the wrist, chopping it clean off. Aslien then used her mace to finish off the body.

           A darker evil…

           What was it talking about?

***

           The situation began to get worse.

           After they had spent time burying the bodies, Thayne noticed a shadowed figure enter the north garden once again. He did not hesitate to follow, but by the time he had arrived, there was nothing.

           “ Thayne what’re you doing?” Aslien asked, flying up next to the elf. He grunted and looked at the pixie, slightly irritated.

           “ There was something—” He was cut off by a scream. Snapping his head in the direction of the village center, he saw small, undead creatures coming towards them. Aslien quickly used a holy spell, killing a few of the undead. Thayne readied his bow, pulling back and ready to strike another down when breath ghosted over his ear.

           “ Why?”

           Quickly, he turned and faced the speaker, seeing an old woman adorned in a black robe. He studies her for a moment.

           “ Why what?” He snapped, tense.

           “ Why do you insist on stopping us?” She hissed. “ We are doing it for the good of these people.” Thayne narrowed his eyes, hand reaching for his rapier.

           “ You turned them into undead? How does that benefit these people?” He snarled.

           “ It is better than the evil that is to come.”

           And then she lunged.

           Thayne reacted quickly, pulling out his rapier and impaling the woman in the abdomen. She stuttered, grasping his hand tightly. He grappled with her, trying to release his hand.

           “ You do not understand.” She wheezed. “ There is no stopping it.” Thayne did not reply and finally shook off the woman, panting slightly from adrenaline and effort. He looked around, seeing all the undead had been killed. He sighed and started back towards the town.

***

           Gimble commanded they head into the tavern and enforce it. There was an incoming storm and it seemed as though something dark was coming. Gimble told them it was a divine entity pulling the storm towards the village. Thayne wasn’t so sure.

           Regardless, the brass dragon seemed to know what he was doing. Even though a few new faces popped in. A warmage from the Capital and an orc it seemed. The warmage insisted that they dig a trench and he did just that, leaving the tavern to go on with his crazy scheme. Thayne shook his head and continued helping Gimble enforce the tavern.

           Once that was completed, the brass dragon pulled out a book and began reading. Thayne just watched the weather outside become worse and worse until the warmage was finally dragged in by the orc.

           Everything was quiet, for the most part. Until the winds became fierce, lightning cracking outside and scaring some of the villagers. The building then shook violently and collapsed upon itself.

           Thayne groaned as he pushed the fallen debris off of himself, cursing in his elven language. He shakily got to his feet, only to see the village in shambles, the fountain in the center gone and replaced by a hole while a large, angelic looking being hovered above it.

           The elf’s eyes widened at the site, watching an army of vampires pour from the hole where the angel floated. Lightning cracked and struck directly where the fledglings were escaping. There were groans from the entrance of the village, signaling that the undead had shown up as well.

           Hordes of undead and vampires began fighting with one another, completely ignoring the others that had survived the building collapsing.

           “ We have to leave!” Gimble roared.

           “ We shall stay and fight!” The warmage argued, taking out a claymore and ran into the heat of the battle. Gimble shook his head, turning and heading for the southern entrance of the village. Thayne blinked, entranced by the being. It seemed to be surprised to see anyone alive after the building collapsed.

           “ Thayne!” The elf turned to see Aslien fluttering by his side, worry creasing her brow. “ Are you alright?”

           “ I’m fine…” He replied, staring at the being once more. “…we have to leave.”

           “ Are you sure? We might be able to fight!” Aslien pressed, but Thayne shook his head.

           “ There are too many.” Thayne replied. “We’d die.” Aslien frowned, but nodded and looked towards the southern entrance. They saw Gimble fixing up a broken cart with a large horse that looked ready to pull it out. The two made their way over to the dragon, offering him help to escape the village.

           With the cart fixed, Gimble yelled for whoever wanted to come and live. He urged his horse forward and the reminder of the town followed, being only Thayne, Gimble, Aslien, the warmage, the dragon shaman, and the orc. Everyone else seemed to parish in the village that was now slowly being consumed by fire.

***

           After dealing with a group of witches and just barely escaping death, the group steadily made their way to the Capital. The sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the forest in a gentle light.

           “ Stop the cart.” The warmage commanded. Gimble looked at him from the corner of his eye.

           “ Why?” He snipped.

           “ I said stop the cart!” The man repeated, nearly jumping out of the cart himself. Gimble snarled and glared at the warmage.

           “ I’m not stopping unless you tell me what is going on!” The brass dragon snapped.

           “ There’s something wrong.” The mage stated and finally the cart stopped. Thayne looked up as they reached the outside of the Capital. The warmage immediately jumped out and ran in, the orc following like an obedient dog and Thayne shook his head. They were going to get themselves killed. Gimble jumped down, looking up at the Capital before heading inside. Thayne and Aslien followed, seeing the horror before them.

           Blood was everywhere, yet there was not a body to be seen. Empty casings of armor littered the grounds with fist sized dints and claw marks around the neck areas. It was as if everyone had exploded and left no trace behind.

           “ …there has to be a keep around here.” Gimble stated, beginning to walk off again.

           “ A keep? Are we going there?” Aslien asked, flying closer to the dragon. He gave a stiff nod and continued on his way. Thayne looked around the bloodbath, deciding that it would be best if he were to help look as well.

           Just maybe they could find someone that could explain what had happened.

 

_1 st Session End_

_11,000 EXP Earned_

_Two Levels Increased_

 


End file.
